


The Effects of the Past and Present

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Triiger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Genevieve has been crushing on Tony for a while, but what happens when her dreams finally come true? How will she handle it? How will she handle her past coming back to haunt her? What will she do?





	1. Chapter 1

I quickly searched around the room looking for my clothes, I can’t believe that I slept with Tony Stark! 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room!”

“But baby, didn’t you have fun?”

“Don’t call me that!”

I threw on my clothes and ran out of the room. On my way out I ran into S*teve.

“What’s wrong Genevieve?”

“I just… I…”

I broke down crying and Steve hugged me.

~12 hours earlier~

“Hey Tony”

“Hey Jenny, how are you liking the party?”

“I like it so far!”

“That’s good!”

“Yeah, it’s allitle loud though…”

“Wanna go somewhere else? Less loud maybe?”

“Sure”

We walk to a room and I sit on the bed and sigh. I looked at my surroundings and realize that I am in Tony Starks’ room!. I’ve never been in here before. I mean sure I live with the Avengers and I’m an Avenger myself, but I’ve never been in Tony’s room before. It’s so big. And dark… Tony clears his throat and I look up at him.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was your…” 

He cuts me off by kissing me. I am shocked at first but I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I don’t know how I feel about this, I am actually kissing Tony Stark. Sure I’ve been crushing on him for some time, but I never thought I’d kiss him! His hand slip under my shirt and grip at my breasts, causing me to moan. I feel myself being picked up and thrown higher onto the bed. Tony climbs on top of me and kisses me again. He picks at the button on my pants and pulls them down slowly, pulling away from the kiss he pulls my pants and underwear down. I blush and cover my face. He grabs my legs and separate them. I feel his hot breath on my sensitive spot. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my clit. I’ve never been touched like this before, well, never touched gently before. He pulled away and kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled away again and worked at the zipper of his pants. Once hi erection was free he linned himself up with me, slowly pushing in. I gasped and gripped at his arms.He stopped for a moment letting me get adjusted, once he felt I was ready he slowly pushed further into me and started moving at a slow pace. After a moment it started to feel good and I groaned. I guess that was his signal to go faster. He started going at an incredibly fast pace and I turned into a moaning mess. After a few moments he grunted and I felt his hot liquid spill into me. He pulled out and laid next to me, pulling me into his chest. We both sighed and fell asleep. What have I done?

~Present Day~

“I… I had sex with Tony… I…. Don’t know what I’m going to do!”

Steve knows about my past and my feelings for Tony. He held me in his arms and rubbed my head until my crying stopped.

“Did he say anything this morning?”

“He asked me if I had fun last night.”

I hear footsteps and see Tony coming around the corner. I make a beeline for my room before he sees me. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

~3 days Later~  
"You should talk to him"  
"No Steve, I will not"  
"But why not?"  
"Because, there's nothing to discus"  
"Ok...."  
Steve walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. I cuddled up with my pillow and cried. The makeup that I just did running down my face. I hear a knock at my door.  
"Go away Steve"  
The door open slightly and I see just who I didn't want to see standing in the door way.   
"I uh... Never mind"  
Tony slammed my door scaring the crap out of me. I screamed out and began cying again. Thor ran in with Steve and they went to hug me.  
"Get away"

I accidently sent them flying.  
"I... I am sorry."  
I curled up in a ball and hugged my pillow. Steve came up to me and patted me on the back causing me to flinch. Gosh I'm so emotional right now.   
"You should really talk to him"  
"I know..."  
I mumbled into my pillow. I sat up and wiped my tears. I climbed out of my bed and Walked toward my door. I really need to talk to him. I haven't eaten, slept or gotten out of my room in days. I took at deep breath and walked out of my room.   
"You can do this Gen."

I walked to where Tony's room was and knocked on his door. After a few moments the door open. I gasp. His hair was a mess and he was in his in Pajamas. He looked as bad as I looked.   
"Can I... come in?"  
He cleared his throat and nodded. I slowly stepped in. His room was a mess, things were obviously thrown and his bed wasn't made. I went to go sit on his bed but remember what happened a few nights before and flinched. So I settled on standing in the corner. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. He felt me tense and pulled away quickly. 

"I... I am... Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Come on Jenny don't make me say it."  
"No for real what are you sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Yes I did"  
I flinched at his risen tone of voice and he sighed.  
"I had forced you into something you didn't want to do..."  
"But I did want i! Or at least I thought I wanted it, but you're you, you're.... Anyway This is pointless, you don't actually care."  
"Bu I do, that's why I apologize, I... like you Genevieve, that's why I did... That...."  
"I... what?"  
He sighed again and put his hand on my face.  
"I like you... a lot Gen."  
"I uh... oh my... I never thought you would return my feelings, I mean, you're you... You are Tony Stark, who is a billionaire, how could you ever want me... someone with a troubled past..."  
"That's why I like you, You are so... Mysterious, and smart and beautiful. I may not know about your past, and I may never know, but what I do know is you're literally a goddess, at least in my eyes, and I want to be with you! I know you won't dump me like Pepper did, you're different then everyone else... And now I'm on a rant, I'll stop now."  
"I'm speechless... I had... No idea...."  
He leaned in to kiss me and I push him away....  
"I can't, at least not right now."  
"I understand, can I hug you?"

"Yes"  
He pulled me into a hug and I sighed against his chest. I Wrapped my arms around his torso. I'm glad I decided to talk to him...


	3. Chapter 3

Word caught on about me and Tony possibly being a thing and Steve was thrilled, he's like the mother I never had. Pepper was not thrilled however, like, really, you broke up with him! She literally destroyed him for a year, He went back to drinking, heck, he still drinks all the time. He even quite the Avengers for a while. But he finally came back from God knows where. I feel bad for him, and I definitely relate to him. You know, having another person destroying your life.  
"Hey..."  
Tony broke me out of my thoughts and jumped, putting my hand over my heart.   
"Sorry.... I uhm, Crap what was I going to say."

"It'll come back to you."  
After a moment He spoke.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to say that we have a mission if you wanted to come?"  
"Of course I do! I'm an Avenger aren't I?"  
"Okay, let's go then"  
We met Steve and the crew in the main lobby area. Tony starts discussing the mission, how there are unknown monsters in the area. We broke up into teams. Me, Tony, Peter and Natasha. Then Steve, Clint and Bruce in the other team. I always get nervous before missions. Tony grabbed my hand and gentle rubbed his thumb on the top of my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss me, but stopped and kissed my cheek. I'm glad he remembered.   
"Hey, If we make it through this I was wondering if you would like to be my awesome girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we will make it through this."  
I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. I love this, I haven't had a boyfriend in so long, well, we're not officially dating yet, but it's a given.  
~4 hours later~  
We finally finished the battle, blood, sweat and tears being shed. The monsters destroyed part of the city, but at least it won't destroy any more. I was standing there, out of breath and exhausted, Tony walked up to me, wiggling his eyebrows and I smiled. My vision got black and the last thing I remembered was Tony calling out my name  
~1 Day later~  
I woke up in my room, and hear snoring next to me, I look over to see Tony sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I smiled. Wait, what happened? 

"Tony?"  
He slowly lifted his head and looked at me.  
"So, how are you feeling."  
"Like I just slept a 10 years."  
"Well... you kinda did..."  
"WHAT?"

He started laughing and I frowned, knowing I just got fooled. I smacked him in the arm and he put his arms up in surrender. 

"Sorry, sorry, but you should've seen your face."  
"Grumble Grumble."  
"That's cute."

"What?"  
"The fact that you say Grumble."  
"Shut up!"  
"So, how about being my girlfriend  
I put n the most serious face I could Muster.

"No"  
His smile fell off his face.  
"Wh...what?"  
It was my turn to start laughing and he growled at me.  
"What I meant to say was, How could I say no."  
"You witch!"

"You know it!"  
He put his hand on my face and sighed.  
"I want to kiss you right now."  
"Then don't let me stop you."  
He leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes, I felt my heartbeat in my throat. Soon I felt his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my around his neck. He crawled onto the bed and on top of me and resumed kissing me. I put my hands on his chest and pulled away.

"No further then this, ok?"

"Okay."  
He kissed me again, very passionate and I melted. This is what I want. This is what I need. The door opened and we both look at the door.  
"Tony you really need to let me know when you need laundry do..."  
She looked at Tony on top of me and slammed the door. I could see the hurt in Tony's eyes and We both sighed.   
"I'm sorry..."  
He got off of me and laid beside me. I cuddled up to him and he Kissed my head.   
"I need to not sleep"  
"Yeah, you did sleep for a whole day."  
"Why did I faint, anyway?"

"You used too much of your powers, you exhausted your self."  
"Oh, ok, I'm sorry."  
"Baby why are you sorry? You don't mind if I call you baby, right?  
"I don't know and no, I don't mind, I really like that name."  
"Good and no need to be sorry."  
I remember the day Pepper broke up with him, He trashed his room and broke one of his suits, He threw their engagement ring and melted it down. He began drinking again, he literally broke. But after a while he started getting better, He still drink but not as much.   
"What are you thinking about."  
"Just stuff"  
"Can you tell me?"

"I was just thinking about how destroyed you were after Pepper broke up with you..."

"Yeah, I went a little mad."  
"But you're better now."  
"I still think about her sometimes.... Like what I could've done differently."  
My heart hurt a little at what he said, but I kept strong for him.  
"Yeah, It must've been rough...."

"It was..."  
"Anyway we need to get out of bed and not be lazy!"  
"Ok..."

I could physically feel his hurt, which hurt me, but we'll get through this together.  
I got out of bed first and helped him to his feet. He put his hand on my waist and kissed me again. I love this...


	4. Chapter 4

It was "family" dinner time, or that's what Steve calls it. We were sitting at a square table. It was Me, then Tony, then Peter, then Steve, Clint, Bruce and Natasha, So I was sitting next to Natasha. The whole dinner Tony had his hand on my knee and I was trying to play it cool like that wasn't affecting me at all. Pepper, who was sitting at the other table with Loki, was dirty looking me the whole time. I sighed and Tony shot her a look, causing her to look away grumbling. I finished my food and sat in silence. Pepper walked up to Tony and whispered something in his ear. He frowned and sighed. I kinda heard what she said and quickly excused myself from the table. I ran to my room, black dress flowing behind me and slammed my door and locked it. I’m not just using him for sex! That is absurd! I hear a knock at my door.

“Go away!”

“No, let me in.”

I got up and let Steve in, locking the door behind him. I flopped onto my bed and grumbled. Why does she have to try to ruin my life too?

“What did she say.”

“Something about me only using Tony for sex!”

“Well that’s dumb.”

“I know”

Steve hugged me and patted my head.

“Just talk to him… This is deja vu…”

“I will…”

Just then there is a knock on the door and I hear Tony’s voice.

“Genevieve, let me in please…”

“I’ll leave you two to talk.”

He unlocked my door and walked out, with Tony walking in. He shut my door and locked it. He sat on the couch in my room and crossed his legs. 

 

“Listen… Pepper just told me…”

“I know what she said.”

“She’s not the first one to tell me this…”

“Who else told you?”

“That’s not important… I need to know, are you using me?”

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I shook my head, how could he even think that? 

“I uh… God I have to tell you…. Something… important…”

“Gen, just tell me, are, you, using, me?”

“No… I uh I have to tell you… I want to tell you.”

“Tell me what? Did you cheat on me?”

“What? God no… I should tell you…”

“Just tell me then…”

“When I was 8 I was rapped, I’ve been homeless, I’ve been physically, mentally and sexually abused all my life, I’ve been used for sex, I was trafficked, I was in foster care. I was rapped by my brother I was kidnapped. I’ve been used, all of my life, even now I feel used sometimes. My mother used to starve me and abuse me because I was different, I was also bullied. My dad died when I was 5. I would never, ever use you! I know how it feels and I would never cause that pain on someone else!”

I collapsed onto the floor and cried. I can’t believe I just told him! He’s gonna leave me now. Or hurt me like everyone else did! I hear his footsteps approach me and I covered my face. I felt arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes. Tony had actual tears in his eyes. And he was holding me in his arms. 

“It’s ok, I’m here”

I cuddled up to him, and he sighed. 

“I was used to…”

I looked up at him.

“What?”

“When I was 16 my girlfriend only ever wanted sex, and one day she broke up with me because she said the sex was getting stale, and ever since then I never really wanted sex, until I met Pepper, even then it was hard, but then that night with you, it was more the just releasing my frustration, it was… I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like I finally wanted to have sex, and enjoyed it, I may have not gone about it the right way, but I’m glad it happened, I do still feel bad, so I’m sorry…”

“Don’t feel sorry, I’m glad it happened too”

“I also had no idea you went through all that! I… I’m sorry…”

“Only Steve knew…”

“What’s up with you and Steve anyway?”

“He’s like a friend/mother that I never had.”

“Oh… What am I”

“My first Boyfriend.”

“I… I’m your first boyfriend? Really?”

“Yup, I would never lie to you… now can we get off the floor, it’s hurting my butt.”

“Sure”

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into his arms and pulled my face up to his. I could feel his breath on my lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes…”

He kissed me so passionately that I felt my knees go weak. He pulled away and murmured against my lips.

“I love you…”

My words got stuck in my throat and my breath hitched. No one has ever told me that… I felt a tear roll down my face and Tony kissed it away.

“I want to have you… now…”

“I… want you to… please…”

He picked me up and placed me on my bed and crawled on top of me. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? I can stop at any time!”

“Ok…”

I kissed me again and slowly slide his fingers into my pants. His calloused fingertips rubbed up against my sweet spot. I pulled away from the kiss and moaned. God this feels good already. He sat me up and pulled my dress over my head then threw it somewhere in the room. Unhooking my bra he threw that too. He trailed kisses down my neck and chest. He started sucking on my right nipple while his fingers fondled the other one. I arched my back into him and he pushed me back down. Tony then proceeded to kiss down my stomach until he got underwear line. He kissed my clit through my panties. I bit my arm to keep from moaning.

“No… Let me hear your beautiful voice.”

I pulled my arm away and he pulled my my panties. He put my legs over his shoulders and kissed my inner thigh, causing me to shiver in pleasure. He then began to eat me out and I started moaning really loudly. Someone knocks at my door then walks in. It was Steve. He saw our activities and smiled.

“I’ll just leave you too kids alone then…”

He locked the door then shut it. Tony went back to eating me out. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, this time from pleasure. He crawled up to me and kissed me hungrily. He straddled my waist and pulled his shirt over his head, then throwing it into a corner somewhere. I quickly flipped us over and straddled him. I started grinding down against him and he moaned.

“Oh baby please don’t tease me.”

I leaned down and kissed his neck while I continued grind.

“Genevieve…”

I pulled away and pulled his pants and underwear down. I look at his size and gulp. I gripped him and started stroking. I scotched up and look at him. He was looking at me, desperation in his face. I slowly took him into my mouth and slid down. On my way up I swirl my tongue around the tip and he moaned and shivered. I moaned against him as I continued. He grabbed at my hair and encouraged me to go faster. I pulled away and crawled up so that I can kiss him. After a moment I pulled away and lifted myself up. Lining him up with me, I slowly lowered myself until he was fully inside of me. I groaned and started rocking my hips. He grabbed my waist and flipped us over. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders then started pounding into me. I tangled my hands through his hair and moans. He kissed me again before sucking on my neck. 

“I’m getting close Gen…”

“Me.. too…”

Soon his thrusting became sporadic and I felt him come inside of me, which made me come as well. He collapsed next to me panting. I cuddle up into his chest and sighed in contentment. He sits up and pulls the covers over us and cuddles me. 

“I love you too Tony…”

He smiles and closes his eyes, I do the same. I love this...


End file.
